The Missing Pieces
by cedriicdiiggory
Summary: you know we're gonna be legends Everyone has heard the story of Harry Potter — The Boy Who Lived. But there were a few missing details from that one story. For example the girl who almost got Hermione and Ron killed. The girl who also kicked Draco Malfoy in his soft spot. Her name was Elizabeth, and she was the last O'Flaherty. And the missing pieces of the story.
1. Prologue

Ever heard of a witch named Elizabeth Hunter O'Flaherty?

That was the girl who's story remains untold. Her story began late in the day. It was July 4th, 1979, probably near three o'clock in the afternoon when Elizabeth Hunter O'Flaherty was born and introduced into the world. Even before she was born, Elizabeth's parents had decided to keep any of the children they were to have, away from their world for as long as they could. There were bad people in that world. Bad people that Robert and Mary O'Flaherty needed to keep their children away from. That bad person was a man who called himself Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort was the darkest wizard alive. He had many followers called Death Eaters. Before Voldemort he was someone else. He was Tom Riddle. A clever student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hated muggles and all that they were. He killed many. He killed anyone who went against him. He had killed for another reason as well. He killed for Horcruxes. He made seven. Seven objects with pieces of his soul inside them. At least until there was a big prophecy. The big prophecy revealed that a boy, born at the end of July were to be the one to bring him down. So he went after a child. He went after James and Lily Potter. He killed the both of them. But as he went to use the killing curse on the child, the curse rebounded somehow and it destroyed Voldemort for ten years.

That was the summarized story of how Harry Potter came to be the boy who lived. But this isn't Harry's story. This is the story of Elizabeth. What happened to Elizabeth really was a tragedy. Before going after the Potter's, Voldemort had gotten word of a hidden family. A family that had been the targets of Voldemort ever since Tom Riddle's years in school. The O'Flaherty line was one that Voldemort vowed to break. So on July 7th, not even a week after the birth of their child, Mary and Robert had gotten word from Sirius Black that they needed to hide. But they had been in hiding for too long. They stood their ground and hid Elizabeth from the Dark Lord. They sent their child to an old friend's. Hoping that Elizabeth would know exactly what happened that day, Mary and Robert sent Elizabeth to a muggle. A Lauren Hunter. An old friend of the family out of the wizarding community. She was aware however of Elizabeth's abilities, but she had agreed to keep it a secret until it was the right time.

While with Lauren Hunter, she wouldn't risk Elizabeth's real identity to be the death of both herself and the child, so Lauren had to change the girl's name. Elizabeth, no longer Elizabeth, was now instead, Clarissa Emmaline Hunter. She was now the daughter of Lauren Hunter. For years she wanted to believe that it was true. She didn't see the resemblance between herself, the dark hair, and the dark features, and the redhead with the bright features. For her entire life she lived with Lauren unaware of the truth, but she will soon learn the truth.

As Elizabeth turned eleven, she had received a note a letter of acceptance. Into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though she knew that Lauren wasn't her real mother, Elizabeth always accepted that her parents were gone. At that point on, Elizabeth was told almost everything. She wasn't told the whole truth. Lauren told Elizabeth that she was not actually Clarissa, but it was what she should go by. Because of a bad wizard. A bad wizard. She didn't know who it was, but she kept the name Clarissa. She hasn't gone by Elizabeth since she was a child, but when Voldemort is gone, she will be the one to reveal herself as Elizabeth. The one thing that Lauren left out? The fact that Voldemort killed Robert and Mary. It was a much too painful memory for her. And another thing is the many abilities that her parents hid with enchantments and feelings. Clarissa was a metamorphagus. Clarissa was capable of many things. She just didn't know it.

After that letter came, Clarissa was sent to Hogwarts. She quite enjoyed her first year there and came back to Lauren with many sweets and candies. As well as her new interest in quidditch. That summer after first year, Clarissa spend much of her time reading up on quidditch. During first year however, Clarissa not only came back with a bunch of magical things, she came back with a Slytherin banner. She came back with addresses as well. Clarissa easily made friends at Hogwarts. However, many of those friends would soon loose her.

As second year rolls along, all caught up with the going ons in the wizard community, thanks to the Daily Prophet, Clarissa notices that a certain famous black haired boy was now at Hogwarts. Clarissa, though, yes a Slytherin, she somehow struck up a conversation with the male after both we're pissed off at a certain platinum blonde Slytherin. Clarissa just knew she would hate him from the start. He was already bullying a lot of people, and she just stood up to him. Harry and Clarissa that year became good friends, as Clarissa lost a few Slytherin friends, including Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Which meant she had to wait until Flint was gone to try out for Quidditch.

As third year comes along, Clarissa finally got the guts to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. As a beater. She eventually got the spot, much to Adrian's dismay. The problem, she had to actually steer the bludger away from the slick blonde git who called himself Draco Malfoy. It was third year as well that Clarissa actually met her forever friends. She finally got to say hello to a few of the others, and as it had turned out, Clarissa made many of the Gryffindors become fond of her. As well as a few of the Hufflepuffs, she especially caught a certain Hufflepuffs eye that year. A Cedric Diggory. That year they had become fast friends, as well as Clarissa and the Weasley Twins plus Katie Bell. She also seemed to find a soft spot for Proserpina Brutus.

During fourth year, with Sirius Black on the loose, there was something about the man as if he were familiar. With many confusing emotions, Clarissa's hair becomes active. Her metamorphagus because shown. Clarissa can easily recall seeing Sirius Black. It was an old memory from when he was with Mary and Robert. It was very vague but he saw his face. Now as fifth year approaches, Clarissa can't be ready for the emotions that she will eventually suffer.


	2. Chapter One

" CLARY. CLARA. CLARE. CLARISSA. "

Rudely awoken from her peaceful sleep, the fifteen year old witch grumbled as she hit, whoever woke her up with a pillow. She didn't want to get up. Clarissa opened her eyes from her beauty sleep to see George Weasley standing over her, with a childish grin on his face. As much as she loved George, she seriously wanted to kick him right now. But instead of kicking him, she sadly and very slowly got up before slapping the taller boy in the back of the head.

" OUCH! Clarissa! " The redheaded boy whined as he gave her a sad face. " What was that for? " The ginger asked his brunette friend, now awoken by George's dramatic screams. George glared softly at her, his eyes still soft towards her.

" That's what you get for waking me up like that. " Clarissa said to the boy with a pointed look. Clarissa then noticed the absence of the other redhead. " Where's Freddie? " Clarissa asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that. Noticing George's expression, he was about to speak, Clarissa shook her head. " Don't answer that George. I'm pretty sure I know. " The girl said with a laugh. But before he could say anything else, Clarissa spoke again. " Right, Georgie out. I need to change. " Clarissa said with a slight laugh as she shoved him out of Ginny's room.

Turning after he was gone, and shutting the door, Clarissa grabbed her clothes and quickly changed into them as quick as she could. At least she wasn't making them late. It was a good call on Molly. For waking her up earlier than Ginny and Hermione who both slept very heavily, so they didn't hear George and hers discussion. Clarissa, always the Irish, threw on a pair of green skinny jeans, a green tee-shirt, and the final touch of her green converse and her glasses. Once she was finished, Clarissa walked out of Ginny's room and walked down for breakfast, but truth was, she wasn't hungry. She was too excited for the match actually.

" Clarissa, dear, could you yell for the others to wake up now? " Clarissa turned to Molly as she had asked that of the dark haired girl. Clarissa nodded towards Molly as she ran towards the stairs and started with George and Fred's room, neither we're in there. Which usually meant Fred was with Proserpina and George was being an ass and following them. Clarissa checked every room to make sure everyone was up. She had finally found George, Fred and Proserpina talking down stairs. They must have slipped past her.

" Are you excited, Clarissa? " The bushy haired brunette teased her Slytherin friend about her obsession over Quidditch. Once Flint is gone, there we're rumors that she would be Team Captain. Laughing at Hermione, Clarissa nodded, she was now eating something that Molly had fixed, as she knew she would be forced to eat no matter how much she pleaded to go. The food tasted like Lauren's food, and that was something. Lauren made amazing food for Clarissa and it made her miss her even more.

Lauren was away on a business trip which left Clarissa with the Weasley Family. As much as Clarissa loved the Weasley's, she really missed Lauren. She stopped eating for a second and smiled at the fond memories she had many years ago with Lauren. Clarissa soon finished her food as Arthur Weasley came in to announce that it was time to go. Sadly, Ron and Harry weren't down yet. So luckily, Hermione went up instead of Clarissa.

Once everyone was done, Clarissa and the other Weasley's followed after Arthur Weasley to Merlin knows where. Clarissa stood by Hermione and Proserpina and the three girls with giggling about something. This definitely didn't go unnoticed by the Weasley Twins. They were definitely talking about something that they didn't want the boys to know. Usually that was boys again. And that was indeed the topic of the conversation.

" Oh come on, Clary! " Clarissa heard Hermione's protests. " Its pretty obvious, he obviously likes you. " Hermione kept on about this mystery boy. Clarissa just shook her head and before anyone could finish that conversation, the big group of Weasley's stopped. They had stopped to where they saw a man. She was zoning out for most of it but she kind of heard.

" This, is Amos Diggory. " That definitely got Clarissa's attention. That received giggles from Hermione, Ginny, and Proserpina. Clarissa rolled her eyes before she jumped back, a little started as said boy hopped down from the trees. It was obvious that Clarissa didn't expect to see him. It was in her eyes. All she could do, is look at him with a shocked expression. There was definitely one person who didn't seem fond of this.

" Merlin's Beard, Harry Potter " Clarissa internally face palmed as poor Harry had to go through the whole Boy Who Lived Scandal. Clarissa just shook her head at her friend as she began to walk to the portkey with Cedric behind her.

" Hunter! "

Clarissa heard the sound of her name being called. She turned to the speaker and grinned at the older, and much taller boy. " Diggory! " Clarissa mocked the same enthusiastic fine that Cedric Diggory had used with her name. Clarissa grinned childishly as she followed the rest of the group towards the portkey. " I never understood these things. " Clarissa said in a slight whisper to Prosepina.

" Its not about understanding them, Hunter. Its about using them. " Cedric, who had heard the females talking, whispered in Clarissa's ear, leaving slight shivers go down her back. It was definitely not a secret between Proserpina, Clarissa, Ginny, and Hermione that Clarissa held a crush on the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. It was definitely obvious as Clarissa turned around, hearing her friends giggles at the pair.

Tucking a strand of long dark hair behind her ears, Clarissa looked at Cedric with a light blush over her pale cheeks. Clarissa rolled her eyes at the male and sped up a little to catch up with Fred and George. Fred and George were practically her best friends. Other than the girls of course, but she didn't feel like going to the Quidditch Cup with a red face because of Diggory. So she stuck with messing with the twins.

Approaching the portkey, Clarissa heard Harry question the twins. Something about the manky old boot, Clarissa spoke at the same time that Fred did, " Its not just any manky old boot, its a portkey " Clarissa laughed softly, causing Cedric to glance her way, before laying on the ground, touching the boot, waiting to be taken on to the World Cup.

Before the portkey started to move, Cedric had caught the girl's eye causing her to look away and look towards George instead. George didn't let this go unnoticed. He didn't meet the female's eye, causing Clarissa to huff and look towards the boot, before they found themselves at the quidditch world cup.

Suddenly the female felt a rush of exhaustion. Finally it was catching up to her. She had stayed up most of the previous night reading up on her quidditch. She was quite enthralled with the sports. She loved playing. She yawned before she watched as Cedric walked in one direction, not noticing his father hadn't moved.

" Say, Arthur." Amos Diggory now spoke to the eldest redhead of the group. " I don't suppose you would let me take one of these children off of your hands. " Amos looked at Clarissa, who at that moment, was too busy talking to Ginny about different things.

" I don't know Amos. Molly would kill me if I let one of them out of my sight " Arthur spoke with a bit of ill humor. " But just this once because its the world cup. " Arthur said before Amos spoke again, this time directly towards Clarissa.

" Miss Hunter. Ive heard so much about you. " Amos started before looking around first Cedric who had been waiting a few feet ahead. " Ive got an extra ticket, you're welcome to join me and Cedric for the match. " Amos said smiling at the brunette. Clarissa looked to her friends and Mr. Weasley before most of them nodded and urged her ti go on.

" I guess so. Sure. " Clarissa said with a small smile. " I'm honored you would ask. " Clarissa said smiling softly as she followed Amos towards the other boy.

" Ced! " Amos spoke up. " Because you've told me all about Clarissa, I've invited her to stay with us during the match. I would love to get to know her. After all you've told me about her. " This caused Clarissa to blush a little and look up at the taller boy with a small smile on her face.

After a while of walking, Cedric, Amos, and Clarissa all entered a tent before the match. Amos allowed Clarissa and Cedric do a little bit of wandering around before the match, which made Clarissa a little nervous. She hadn't ever really gotten to talk to Cedric one on one and it made her nervous. Clarissa shook there's thoughts away and walked out of the tent with Cedric behind her.

" So, Clary - " Cedric started but was then cut off by Clarissa. It was the first time that anyone had used that name since forever.

" Don't call me that. " Clarissa snapped harshly. It gave her terrible memories of the girls she had gone to primary school with before she found out she was a wizard. " Sorry. " Clarissa mumbled, not meaning to use such a harsh tone towards the boy.

For the rest of the time they were together, Cedric and Clarissa stayed pretty quiet until it was time for the match to begin. Cedric, Amos, and Clarissa all made their way to the match excited but also nervous. Clarissa couldn't help but grin as she passed the Weasley's on the way towards their seats. Clarissa rolled her eyes at Prosepina and Ginny's smirks.

During the match, Clarissa couldn't help but notice how Cedric kept moving closer towards her until he was standing right next to her, shoulders touching. Clarissa turned around to look at the male before a slight blush covered her cheeks. She shook her head and buried her head in the male's should so he wouldn't see the blush covering her pale cheeks. This got a laugh out of the male.

" Hey, Clarissa. You're gonna miss the team mascots if you don't move your head off of my shoulder " Cedric said to the girl with a slight smirk on his face. Clarissa rolled her eyes and moved her head before making a childish face towards him before watching the team mascots.

The leprechauns and veela were boring to Clarissa. She rolled her eyes at Cedric being infatuated by the veela and she slapped the older boy in the back of the head with her hand. " Ouch, Clarissa! What the hell?! " Cedric exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Amos Diggory as well as a smirk from Clarissa before the girl spoke and the pair started to argue before the match.

" You two, the match is about to begin "


	3. Chapter Two

Once the match was over, Clarissa was laughing with Cedric as the pair walked back to find the Weasley's at least they were before Clarissa had spotted a group of figures in cloaks. She had subconsciously grabbed onto Cedric's hand, a fear of what they were. She felt a tightened grip on her hand as she looked up and saw Cedric smiling down at her. He had squeezed her hand for reassurance as the pair managed to get to the side without being trampled.

" Stay here. Don't let them see you. I swear, Clarissa, I will be right back. " Cedric said before dashing off, Clarissa trying to grab his hand back in a protest. It was almost as if her voice didn't work. After a moment of standing there in shock, Clarissa snapped out of it and looked right at one of the masked figures. With a gasp, Clarissa watched, unable to move as the masked figured raised their wand about to use some spell on Clarissa.

" CLARISSA! "

Snapping out of the state of shock, Clarissa looked to the one who had shouted her name but they were no where to be found. Those masked being scared her. Clarissa then ft herself being pushed out of the way, steering her from harm. Whoever it was, she was too frightened to know, she had buried her head in the person's chest, it smelt familiar. Like someone she knew. She was right.

Once the figure was gone, Clarissa shakily moved her head to see her savior. She looked to see the face of Cedric Diggory. " T-T-Thank You. " Clarissa barely said in a whisper before she began to have flashbacks almost. The female gripped Cedric's wrist, tight as she saw her childhood. She saw Voldemort, she saw the hooded people and she saw her parents. She wasn't there, how could she possibly remember what had happened all those many years ago.

With a gasp, Clarissa came out of her memories and looked at Cedric. " I saw him. I-I saw them. " She had never told him about her past. So of course he would be confused. He just sat there and held Clarissa trying to help the girl.

" Shh. Shh. Clarissa. Its okay. He's not here. " Cedric had a way with words as he softly calmed the female down before a voice snapped Clarissa out of her little panics. It was Amos Diggory. She had been so scared age hardly realized that the other man was there. " We should probably go and find the Weasley's, dad. " Cedric released Clarissa and stood up looking at his father who silently agreed, for he was more interested in the way that his son had acted towards this dark haired Slytherin.

" Diggory! Clarissa! " Looking up at the caller, Clarissa felt quite relieved to see Fred and George running towards her. Reluctantly, Cedric had let go of Clarissa's hand, neither of which realized that they had been grasping hands, but neither really minded. At least until Clarissa ran and boosted herself towards George Weasley. A hurt look had appeared on Cedric's face. Clarissa barely noticed it as she had smiled in his direction.

It wasn't much of a secret to most people that George Weasley had taken to a fancy of Clarissa. Of course, Clarissa herself didn't know that. But it wasn't a secret to most of the girls that George fancied Clarissa. And it wasn't a secret that Fred had fancied Proserpina, but that's not the point.

Clarissa, still a little shooken up, followed George and Fred back towards the Weasley pack. " Clarissa! " Arthur Weasley had finally gotten the whole pack together as the group all headed back to the Burrow ti await the Hogwarts express when they would all be taken back to school.

" Hey, Clarissa! " Clarissa had glanced to her side to see Charlie and Bill Weasley. " I sure wish to go back to Hogwarts. Especially this year. " Clarissa heard one of them say. She smiled, but she was still unsure about the both of them. And why?

For the rest of the trip back, Clarissa stayed quiet as she was still trying to get that hooded figure our of her head. As well as that vision. Clarissa looked up as they had finally reached the Burrow. Clarissa watched with a little bit of enjoyment as Molly Weasley squeezed the life out of the boys as she rambled on about yelling at them had been the last thing she had done and. Oh how could she have lived if that had been the last thing that they said to her.

• • •

Hours in the night, supposed to be asleep, Clarissa couldn't sleep. The masked figures were the only things that she could see whenever she had closed her eyes. She now knew what they were. Death Eaters. Clarissa bit on her lip as she sighed softly. She couldn't be afraid. I mean her house was probably full of them. Even Ron said it himself. Most Bad Witches and Wizards were in Slytherin. What if they were in her own house. She couldn't stand that thought and she sat up.

Not being able to sleep and the only one who wouldn't care, Clarissa walked towards the twins room and lightly knocked on the door. Clarissa bit her lip, almost regretting her decision as she watched as George opened the door. " Clarissa? " The male had asked looking down at the dark haired female. " What's wrong? Are you okay? " George was nuts about her. It was obvious in this moment.

Clarissa simply shook her head before wrapping her arms around his torso like a little kid, and just standing there. Clarissa sighed softly and let a tear fall from her cheek. That was when George really knew that something was wrong. Clarissa _**never**_ cried. Ever. He stood there and let her cry into him, walking slowly back into his room. He looked over at his sleeping twin.

" You know, Proserpina tried to murder Fred earlier. " George said attempting to cheer the sadder girl up. It partially worked as Clarissa spared a small smile. " He poured water on her this morning. " George continued holding her close to him. He pulled them apart and sat her down on his bed before wiping the years from her face as he did whatever he could to make her smile. Or crack a laugh. " You gonna tell me what's wrong? " George had asked her once a little calm. He looked at her face and gave her a small smile.

" I saw... My mother... And my father. " Clarissa managed. She was tempted to tell her entire story of her being an O'Flaherty but who would believe her? All of them were dead. She decided to relive the days of the World Cup. " I saw the hooded figures killing my parents. One almost killed me. " She sighed. " I can't close my eyes, because all I see are them. The death eaters. Killing. " Clarissa said sighing.

" Just shhh. " George cooed towards the Slytherin girl. The male leaned back in his bed, and pulled the girl down with him. " Just. Stay in here for tonight. I won't let them get you. " George said as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one's figure. " Just go to sleep, Clarissa, I got you. " George said.

" Who knew, George Weasley had a serious side? " Clarissa whispered with a weak smile.

" Oh hush. "

" You hush. "

" Just go to sleep, Clare. " George said finally ending the discussion as he laid down and held her in his arms as he began to drift off to sleep.

He managed to fall asleep. He fell asleep much before Clarissa had been able to. She eventually did fall asleep after she had burrowed into George for comfort. She really appreciated George and all he had done for her. She smiled softly and began to finally be able to sleep.

• • •

Waking up the following morning by a murderous scream coming from Fred, Clarissa, still with George managed to look over and see Proserpina had gotten her revenge on the male. George stayed asleep. Clarissa smiled softly as she shook George awake so they could all see what would happen next between Proserpina.

Turning her head to the side as she heard a tapping, Clarissa saw her owl, Nox standing there with a letter. Clarissa pulled herself away from George and she looked at the owl, taking the letter. It was from Lauren. Clarissa widened her eyes as she looked at the letter and opened it.

 _My Dearest, Elizabeth_

 _I suppose you are surprised to be receiving this letter. For I usually do not write to you, especially with these silly owls. Honestly, Nox tried to bite my finger off before he actually took the letter. Anyways I am writing as I have received some news from an old friend. Sebastian McNamara had been searching for a woman, Mary O'Flaherty, your mother. I had been curious as to why as it suddenly all made sense as it was explained to me. Mary O'Flaherty and Sebastian McNamara had a child before you were born. He attends Hogwarts and Sebastian had recently passed away from an illness and his dying wish was for his son to know everything. He will be staying with us because of the death of Sebastian, as you are his half brother and he has no other relatives. I want you, my dear, to seem this male out. A Slytherin such as yourself, also older than you. A seventh year I suppose. His name is Evan McNamara. I want you to get to know this person, and I want you to tell him everything that I told you when you were eleven. Tell him everything. But let know one else know. I love you so much, I will see you soon!_

 _Lots of Love, Lauren Hunter_

Smiling as she read the letter, Clarissa walked out of the room, with the letter in her hand. The female smiled to herself and entered Ginny's room where she had a secret area in her trunk for things that were Elizabeth's, not Clarissa's. She stored it there before heading down to help Molly Weasley with breakfast. And to think, in a few days they were all going back to Hogwarts. She couldn't be more excited.

About halfway down the stairs, Clarissa ran back up the stairs and figured she should ask Cedric if he knew this Evan McNamara. But then she changed her mind again as she picked up the quill. Clarissa shook her head and headed down to help Molly, without delay this time. She could just write to Cedric later.

" Good Morning, Molly! " Clarissa said giving the older woman a small smile. She was in a bit of a better mood ever since the little talk she had with George the previous night. " Can I help you with anything? " Clarissa asked with a small smile.

Once everything was done, and everyone was done, Clarissa sat down next to Proserpina, hoping that no one would mention anything if the previous night. Clarissa bit her lip softly as she began to eat, waiting for the blabbermouth that would say something.

" How was it? " It was Hermione that spoke. " I'm so sorry! " Hermione hadn't realized it until getting a jab in the side from Ginny.

" What? " Of course this left Molly curious, and she would definitely find out. " How was what? " Molly asked raising an eyebrow at Clarissa.

" Allow me to explain. " It was Fred that didn't keep quiet this time. He received two kicks in the ankle. One from his twin sitting beside him, the other from Clarissa sitting across from him. " Clarissa fell asleep in George's room. "

Before she had a chance to explain, Molly was already yelling at poor George. " Molly! Molly! " Clarissa spoke finally before George got all of the blame. " It was my fault. I had a nightmare and I went to talk to George. " She sped up her words. " Nothing happened I swear, I accidentally fell asleep. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. "

With that, Molly was alright with the situation.


	4. Author's Note

Hello! If you've gotten this far, I am honestly so happy! I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm glad you're actually reading my story! I'm Elizabeth by the way, and I am only fourteen, almost fifteen, as I write this, so please don't hate my terrible writing quite yet! I'm glad you're reading my story, it means so much to me! However, I have something else to say.

My best friend, Sophie, is also writing a story. It will be on her page, and instead of being the story of Elizabeth O'Flaherty, it will be the story of Proserpina Brutus. They will not be completely the same, because this story is what Elizabeth remembered and the other is what Proserpina remembered. I am further in than she is, but I an not going to wait for her to catch up. However I do hope that you go and check her story out as soon as you get a chance. She's amazing.

Also, disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I can't write as good as the amazing J.K Rowling. I only own Elizabeth, Mary, Sebastian, Robert, Lauren, and Evan. And then Sophie owns Proserpina. Other than that, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and her amazing works.

Please keep in mind that these few characters are not to be used elsewhere without me permission. This will hopefully be a real story that I will actually finish and get though. Please bear with me as I do this because I look forward to the end. And also, I think ship names are amazing, and I would love you all to come up with ship names, if it's a brother sister thing or romantic pairings I hope to see your opinions. Enjoy!


End file.
